starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Anari-Nighten Imperium
Government The Anari and Nighten formed the Imperium to maintain a united rule for both races in order to maintain a peace and understanding between the two. Its ruled by a Counsel of six beings, Three from each race. Both species are very conservative bordering on isolationism, even between them selves. They had very little to no ties to the greater galaxy. They joined the Systems Alliance out of admiration for the aid that was freely given to them and the necessity of a stronger defense from a ever growing hostile galaxy. History The Imperium was formed around 2000 BBY when the Anari first landed on Kaylim and discovered the nature loving Nighten. After its formation very little happened to cause the two races any trouble beyond pirate attacks until the Insectoids arrived. It was the first war the Imperium ever had to deal with and they found themselves sourly unprepared. If not for the Systems Alliance coming to their aid both the Anari and Nighten very well could have been wiped out. This turn of events have caused a great stir in the policies of the Imperium. They would shortly join the Systems Alliance and take a greater interest in developing their own space craft technologies as well as politics outside their star system and even outside the Systems Alliance. Culture Both Nighten and Anari have free travel between their home worlds, though the Nighten rather remain on Kaylim. Their relationship is based on the fact that nether race wishes to make an enemy out of the other since they share the same star system. While they make decisions together that may affect one another they largely remain isolated culturally. Military Anari Ground Forces The Anari military resembles a collection of tribal warrior bands with no national structure. Each community organizes its own unit as the locals see fit, and elect a leader to command them. Units from populous cities are large and well-equipped, while those from farm villages may be only a few women with small arms. There is no central uniform. Every city or town will have something different while everyone in a village may wear what they like. The Anari military is not an irregular militia, however; those who serve are full-time professionals. Anari choose to be Huntresses at a young age, and their education from that point is dedicated to sharpening their mind and body for that sole purpose. The average Anari huntress has devoted 20-30 years studying the martial arts. Psyonics are common enough that some capability is a requirement to be trained as a huntress; lack of Psyonic talent excludes a young Anari from military service. When they graduate, they possess an alarming proficiency for killing. Huntresses fight individually or in pairs, depending on the tactics preferred in their community. One-on-one, a huntress is practically unbeatable, possessing profound tactical insight, a hunter's eye, and a dancer's grace and alacrity. A seasoned Huntress can often be a match for typical Jedi or Sith While fluid and mobile, Anari can't stand up in a firestorm the way a Balaurian could. Since their units are small and typically lack heavy vehicles and support weapons, they are almost incapable of fighting a conventional war, particularly one of a defensive nature. So Anari units typically undertake special operations missions. Like an army of ninja, they are adept at ambush, infiltration, and assassination, demoralizing and defeating their enemies through intense, focused guerrilla strikes. Nighten Ground Forces Most people would see a Nighten army come over a hill and laugh, thinking it was a cruel joke. They primarily used Swords and shields, an assortment of Bows and cross bows. Their siege weapons/vehicles, are primitive ballista and glaive throwers. Then they would learn they under estimated them, greatly. The typical armor used by there forces is just as good if not better then some used in galactic armies, with high resistance to blasters and explosives. Their archers are highly accurate and will find the weakness in the enemie's armor. Their swords are stronger and sharper then Vibro blades, and the sheer force of impact from one of there siege weapons can, in theory, knock over a at-st. That's not even counting the penetrative power of the weapons. But the real threat is the Druids. There are so many of them that they can be considered an army unto them selves, and rival the Jedi and Sith. Using the force to use nature against the enemies force, like using roots or vines to trap or divert a enemy vehicle, or to enhance their own fighting abilities. Few join the Imperium's and Systems Alliance Navies, but those who do learn the technology quickly and become valued members. Imperium Fleet Their fleet on the other hand is controlled directly by the Imperium, and takes volunteers from all the communities. Because they didn't actively seek to travel the stars they had stopped developing their own ship technology and instead rely on an assortment of hand me down ships bought from companies closer to the core. These ships are then often modified to better suit their needs as a defense fleet. Recently though, after joining the Systems Alliance, the Anari have taken a new interest in developing their own ships again, both for themselves to use and for the Systems Alliance.